


Not A Bad Thing

by ohmakemeahercules



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boston, F/M, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmakemeahercules/pseuds/ohmakemeahercules
Summary: Written as a gift for 2017 Captain Swan Secret ValentineInspired by the prompt: "I met you on vacation and your picture ended up on my phone. Now I can't get you out of my head."Emma and Killian are young profressionals in their early 30s with respective emotional baggage. Will a chance meeting at a restaurant in Hyannis, MA lead to what they've been mising in their lives?Modern AU, based on the song Not A Bad Thing by Justin Timberlake. Based a lot of story ideas in 3B/4A Captain Swan. I don't own OUAT or any of their characters nor the song this fic is based on.  Credit goes to original writers. This story is for entertainment only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is three weeks late. I am deeply sorry about that. Life got in the way and the muse decicded to take this prompt and run with it. Just when I thought I was done, another section happened. This is my take on the modern AU musician Killian, based heavily on 3B/4A Captain Swan. Thank you for stopping by.

Not A Bad Thing

Winter was drawing to an end in Massachusetts. To celebrate, Emma Swan, Belle French, and Ruby Lucas decided to take a day trip to Hyannis, the largest town in Cape Cod. They spent the day sightseeing, aimlessly browsing downtown and enjoying the fresh spring sea air. By late afternoon, they were ready for a meal. They decided on Jolly Roger, a pirate themed place right on the bay.

A lanky young man in a long leather coat approached their table. His gait had a little bit of a strut paired with a mischievous glow in his blue eyes. His aura was confident, almost cocky. Wait. Is he our waiter? He's kind of attractive, not going to lie.

“Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger. My name is Killian and I will be your Captain for this evening.” His breezy English baritone greeted them with a smile.

Killian. Not a name you hear every day. They exchanged pleasantries.

“Now, might I start you ladies out with drinks?”

Ruby ordered Rum and Coke while Belle went for water.

“What about you, love?”

Emma looked at him. God, those blues are beautiful. “Iced tea, please. Unsweetened.”

Killian wrinkled his nose in mock disgust. “I'll be back.”

 

“What was that about?” Emma asked once she thought he was out of earshot.

“English natives doesn't like ice in their tea. Traditionally, they drink it hot. Which is my preferred method, anyway.”

“He didn't need to make such a stank face about it, though.”

The trio burst into giggles.

“Well, were you talking about me?” Killian asked in a sing song voice with a drink tray on his hand.

“Of course we were. It's all about you, isn't it Captain?” Ruby snickered.

Killian shrugged. “I am the most popular waiter here. Customers ask for me specifically all the time.”

He’s so full of shit. Emma accepted her tea without a word.

“Except with the lady in red here.” His eyes focused on Emma. “What’s your name, love?”

Won’t you go away already? “Emma.” She said curtly.

“Emma. Nice basic name.”

What do I say to that? Thanks? Luckily Ruby was ready to order, which bailed Emma out of having to respond.

 

The evening went on pleasantly enough. The view of the bay was a nice backdrop as the wind kissed their hair. The trio got their food 20 minutes later. It tasted good. Not the finest meal Emma ever had but it got the job done. She noticed Killian stopped at their table more often than a typical waiter would. Typical went out the window the second he showed up in a leather coat.

“Hey Killian!” Ruby called him over to their table after dinner.

“Yes, darling?”

“Would you do us a favor?”

“Of course! What do you need?”

“Take a picture of us. With this phone.” Emma’s happened to be sitting on the table since she checked a few work related emails a few minutes prior.

Ruby! I didn’t say you could hand my phone to strangers. Especially obnoxious yet handsome ones like this guy. Emma kept her mouth shut in attempt to play along.

“Okay ladies, smile! You’ve just been served the finest food in the world by the best waiter the Jolly’s ever had.”

A bit of an oversell there. She smiled because of his ridiculous expression.

 

-A few nights later-

Emma and Belle lounged in front of the TV in their tiny apartment. Neither paid much attention; Belle had her hands full with her latest Pinterest project while Emma scrolled through her smartphone. Despite growing up as an only child, Emma liked her as a roommate. They had an unspoken agreement discerning spending time together and needing space.

They met at the local women’s shelter. Emma worked in the front office; Belle was a resident, on the run from her abusive ex-husband, Robert Gold. They bonded over mutual dislike of their ex partners and women’s rights. They used the name ‘Rumplestiltskin’ to prevent eavesdroppers from possibly alerting Gold to Belle’s whereabouts.

Emma’s finger swiped past their group picture with Ruby. Another flashed in its place: scruff scattered across his sharp jawline, blindingly white teeth and a cheesy grin. Who does this guy think he is? A Disney prince? Princes don't wear black leather, though. Wait, I don't remember taking this. She tapped over to her contacts. The same picture appeared next to a name: Killian Jones.

“Hey Belle?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know someone named Killian Jones?”

Belle narrowed her eyes. “No. I don't think so. Why?”

“Look at this!” Emma handed Killian’s picture to her friend.

“Oh, our waiter from last weekend! What a sneaky scoundrel!”

“Well, who’s idea what it to use my phone in the first place? Last I checked, you and Ruby have perfectly functional devices.”

“Ruby noticed you making googly eyes at him. I think she wanted to orchestrate a way for you two to exchange numbers.”

“Was I that obvious?

“Having been your friend for the past few years, yes. You're usually so steely and tough. I've never seen you look at at anyone like that before.”

Emma sighed. “Funny thing was, I didn't realize it. I wouldn't mind seeing him again.”

“I thought you'd sworn off manhandling.”

Emma chuckled, thinking of an animated brunette from ancient Greece. “I thought so, too. Although I'd be lying if I said his methods didn't unsettle me.”

“Why don't you delete him then?”

She furrowed her brow. “Something clicked between us. And he must be somewhat interested if he programmed his number in there.”

Belle rolled her eyes. “Biggest understatement of the century, Emma. That's a pretty bold move if you ask me.”

“He didn't ask for mine, though.”

“Maybe he’s waiting for you for make the first move. You could contact him and see what happens. Or just say bloody hell, this bloke is a creeper, I'm not interested.”

Emma nodded. “That's possible. Not sure I believe it, though. No romantic partner has put me first.”

“Hey, Neal and Rumple don't speak for the whole male species. Good ones still exist.”

“God, you sound like my mother.”

Belle shrugged. “And that's a bad thing because? Nothing wrong with believing in happy endings.” 

“No. But broken hearts believe they don't exist.”

“Walls may keep out pain, Emma, but they also shield out love. You might be missing out on something amazing.”

“Are you telling me to go for it?”

“Not necessarily. Just something to consider. You're a smart woman. You'll do what's best for you.”

“I'm going to text him. Why the hell not? If he turns out to be a jerk, no harm done.”

“Let me know what happens.”

Emma nodded and started her message. “Hey, this is Emma Swan; we met at your restaurant the other night.”

 

“Ah, Swan. What do I owe the pleasure?” He replied a few minutes later.

“Wondering why a pirate clone programmed his number in my phone without my knowledge.” She typed.

“But you were interested enough to contact me.”

She rolled her eyes. You're insufferable, dude. You sound like Jack Sparrow. “Are you always this full of yourself?”

 

Emma and Killian messaged each other off and on the next week. They had a few experiences in common: both had moved several times in their lives (her dad was in the Navy, he and his brother Liam grew up in Ireland’s foster system). Both were in their early thirties working a day job for a paycheck without pursuing their real passions. Her thoughts gravitated towards him when they hadn’t talked in several hours. Something about him intrigued her; she wanted to know more.

 

“When are you free next?” She asked on their next phone call.

He cleared his throat. “Pardon?”

“When are you free next? I want to see you again.”

“Ah. I like the direct approach, lass. I'm off early Wednesday. Maybe we can grab a bite to eat elsewhere.”

“What's wrong with the Jolly Roger?”

Killian sighed. “One’s place of employment loses its luster after certain amount of time. If I'm to entertain and impress a lady, I'd rather do it in a favorable environment.”

She smiled. “I gotcha. How will you do that?”

He gasped. “Swan! I don't give away my secrets at once! That would take the fun out of the deal.”

“Just so you know, I don't pillage and plunder on the first date.”

“You don't have to worry about that, darling. I won't compromise you for a fleeting moment of lust.”

Is this man even real? Who says that nowadays? “Good to know there's something behind the bravado and fairytale-like verbiage.”

“I'm a man of many facets, Emma. Showmanship just happens to be one of them.”

Emma recognized the dismissal in his tone. “So, see you Wednesday?”

“Wouldn't miss it for the world. See you then, beautiful.”

He deflected that comment awfully fast. Maybe he has walls, too. Past hurts that influenced his life’s direction. We’re more alike that I thought. The idea intrigued Emma. She wondered what could have happened to prompt this larger than life persona. If she’d learned anything in life, everyone had some sort of backstory that lead to their present point. Now she wanted to know his.

They met at the Black Pearl, an upscale steak house, a few nights later. The steak was rumored to be the best in the Cape Cod. Emma, on the other hand, had her eyes on her date. His all black ensemble, from the eyeliner to the boots upped the handsome factor a thousand fold. Apparently he liked her look, too: his jaw couldn’t reconnect to his jaw for a few seconds when he saw her flirty pink dress and nude toned heels.

His black dress shirt exposed copious amounts of wispy chest hair. I'd love to run my fingers through that deliciousness. Not now, Emma! You barely know him! Besides, if you keep this up…

Killian grinned. “You’re staring. Like what you see?”

Dammit. Busted. Her cheeks reddened. “So what if I do?”

“I don't fault you, Swan. I am devilishly handsome.”

She playfully rolled her eyes. “Don't inflate your ego too much, Jones.”

“Contrary to your belief, I'm actually quite humble about a lot of things.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“I'm a singer and songwriter when I'm not working. Which isn't that often nowadays. I'd love to devote more time to that endeavor. Blimey, my stuff isn't that good anyway.”

“Have you shown it to anyone?”

“Not really.”

“Then you don't know for sure if it's good or not. We’re all our own worst critics.”

“Point taken, Swan.”

“How did you end up in a small town off the coast of Massachusetts?”

He cleared his throat. “It's quite the riveting tale. One I don't fancy reliving unless I have to.”

“I understand. I have one, too.”

He grasped her hands. “What's the hurry, love? We don't have to know everything about one another in one night. Can't we relax and enjoy the company?”

The gentle pressure and heat in his right hand calmed her. “Touché, Killian.”

In that moment, she noticed his left hand differed from his right. Something felt artificial, like it didn’t exist originally. She decided against calling attention to it, heeding his words. He would tell her on his own accord.

 

The next few hours breezed by. The seafood was delicious, the ambience peaceful and the conversation light and flirty. Topics ranged from their food to their jobs to the current state of American affairs (both agreed it was a clusterfuck). Killian’s demeanor relaxed Emma. It seemed like they’d known one another's for years despite meeting recently.

 

She yawned and looked at her phone. 10:05 p.m. “Whoa. Look at the time. I better get back to Boston.”

Killian pouted playfully. “So soon? It seems like you just got here.”

“It does. However, some of us have to work in the morning.”

“Fair enough. Would you like me to walk you to your car?”

“Sure.”

Emma grasped his right hand once beside the yellow Bug. “Thank you for the wonderful dinner. I had a great time.”

He smiled. “Likewise, love. Would you like to do it again sometime?”

“Yes, I would.” She replied.

His supple lips met the delicate skin of her face. She wouldn't have minded if he'd kept them there or repeated the gesture. She flushed light pink. “You're too sweet.”

“Nothing wrong with showing outward affection. Will you let me know when you get to your apartment?”

“I will. Goodnight, Killian.” She kissed his cheek.

“Goodnight, love.”

 

Driving home, a realization occurred to Emma: Killian had completely surprised her. She was expecting an obnoxious egotist who only liked to talk about himself. Instead she’d encountered an excellent conversationalist who respected women and never hogged the spotlight. Granted, he was a master of innuendo with the most innocuous concepts, but it never felt out of place.

 

Emma placed her back against her apartment door and exhaled. I like him a hell of a lot more than I expected to. Damn, how did he get under my skin so quick? She stroked her cheek where his kiss had been. Even though it occurred over an hour ago, her skin still tingled from the sensation. I miss him already.

 

Belle was waiting on the living room couch. “How was it?”

Emma startled out of her trance. “Great. He surprised me in the best of ways.”

“Really?”

“I thought he would keep up the obnoxious showman act, but he didn't. Yeah, we bantered and flirted. He was easy to talk to and made me feel really comfortable.”

Belle smiled wanly. “You like him, don't you?”

Emma blushed. “Let's just say I haven't stopped thinking about the goodnight kiss on my cheek.”

“In other words, yes. All I ask is prior notification if he comes over. Don't exactly want to listen to mating calls.”

Emma groaned. “Shut up, Belle!”

Her friend chuckled. “Simply stating a fact. Couples have sex. It's a fact of life.”

The couple went out twice more that week near Hyannis. The trip was tiresome but Emma didn't mind terribly much. She knew Killian would inevitably question why they hadn't met in Boston. Even though they were find out different things about each other’s lives, she didn't want to move too fast. So far he'd respected a lady’s wishes.

The subject came up during their next phone call: “Why haven't you invited me up to Boston?”

The time has come. “It means letting you in. Even if we only go to public places, you'd be in my territory. That's a big step for me.”

“If you're not ready, that's fine. We’ll continue our routine.”

“It would be nice to meet my date in 30 minutes instead of 1.5 hours.’

“Or said date could pick you up.”

“How about you meet me in front of my building? There's an awesome brunch place nearby we could go to.”

“Brunch? That would involve coming early.”

“Ah come on! Would it kill you to come see me before noon?”

“Love, I'd come by 24/7 if you'd let me.”

She chuckled. “I like you, but not that much! At least not yet.”

“I know. It was a joke, Emma.”

“Something you're pretty good at, pirate.”

“I'd like to think of myself as a comedian from time to time.”

 

Sunday brunch invited more serious topics such as emotional baggage from childhood. Killian’s mother died when he was a young boy. His father was a drunkard and emotionally unavailable. He left him and Liam to fend for themselves in their small Irish town. Without family to care for them, they were forced into foster care. That offered no stability whatsoever; they weren't in a home longer than a few months. Emma had experienced moving around in a similar capacity with her father David in the US Navy. She and her parents had been in a location as little as two months and as long as 4 years. Thus, forming close relationships proved difficult.

 

“You're quite the perceptive lass.” He said.

Emma smirked. “I speak from experience, having dated my fair share of Bozos. Although one was more so than the others.”

Killian raised a questioning brow.

She continued: “I was 17. Hadn't been truly on my own until I went to college. He was the first guy to show real interest in me past a simple crush.”

“Let me guess: he exploited your naïveté for his own gain.”

How did he figure that out? “That was our relationship in a nutshell. He was 8 or 9 years older, so every word he said was like gospel. It sounds ludicrous now but I was dead serious about him. I thought I was so cool for dating an older guy.” She rolled her eyes.

“Where were your parents?”

“Back home, watching from afar. Their distaste for my dating choices wasn't a secret. Dad said to call him immediately if he laid a hand on me.”

“Did he?”

“No, only pressured me into doing things I wasn't ready for sexually.”

Killian scoffed. “What? That's illegal, not to mention immoral!”

“Oh, it gets better. He gave me the Bug for my 18th birthday. Said car turned out to be stolen property.”

Her date’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Bloody hell! The same car you have now?”

“Yep.”

“How did that happen?”

“The original owner realized I was an innocent bystander and took pity on me. A few days later, I found out I was 6 weeks pregnant. Dad was livid, filed a statutory rape case against him because the age of consent law in Florida is 18.”

“I can understand his anger, but you must have been humiliated.”

“That's putting it lightly. He did it to protect me, but I thought he was blaming me. I miscarried a few weeks later.” Emma sighed.

Killian gripped her hand. “Darling, I'm so sorry you went through that.”

No date has ever told me that before. “It's okay. It was a long time ago.”

“But it happened. It's important to acknowledge other’s pain.” He kissed her hand.

How did you know I needed that, Killian? “Since then, I've had relationships. But nothing substantial. Walls barred men from getting too close.”

“It's not a bad thing to fall in love, lass.”

“No one’s cared enough to either climb over or break them down,” she replied with a shrug.

Killian sat back, studying her sullen features. “Maybe it's time someone changed that.”

She nodded. “Maybe. So, what’s your sob story, pirate?”

Killian shrugged. “I don't have one.”

“Liar,” she teased. “Everyone does.”

He pressed his lips in a line and tugged at his shirt collar. “Are you sure you can handle the truth?”

He's nervous about this. “Babe, you're enough as you are. Deformity won't scare me, I promise.”

“Then I need to show you something.” He rolled back his left sleeve, revealing a flesh toned hand attachment. At a glance, it looked indistinguishable from a human hand. Up close, Emma could see the details: manufactured sheen, stiffened plastic and hollowed exterior.

“What happened?”

“Liam was driving us home one night. A wrong way driver hit us, which spun our vehicle into a guardrail. My hand was basically severed from my wrist. Doctors amputated it on the spot at the hospital.”

Emma gasped. “How awful! Did you feel it break?”

“I don't remember. I was frantic because I didn't know if Liam was alive. I kept calling his name and tried to break free from the ambulance gurney. They gave me a sedative.”

“Did he make it?”

He shook his head and cleared his throat. “No. The darkest moment of my life, finding out both my brother and a vital appendage were gone.”

“Oh, Killian I'm sorry.”

“It's alright, love.”

“Hey, who was just telling me you should acknowledge other people’s pain?”

Killian smirked. “Fair enough. After about a year of drowning my sorrows in alcohol, I decided to travel. I hadn't been much out of our little town. So, I went all across Europe for a few months before settling back in London where I met her.”

“Her?”

“My first love, Milah. She was intrigued by my travel stories. We talked about running away together quite a bit. We were broke mid 20 somethings still delusional enough to think you can live on dreams alone.”

“That's not true.”

“Oh, I learned that lesson alright. I mistakenly quit my job when I left Ireland. I thought another one would just pop up when I got to London. I didn't go to college; almost every listing required a bachelor's. Plus I'd come from a poor background in foster care. Anyway, Milah’s parents vehemently disapproved of me for that reason. Nor were they shy about voicing that opinion.”

“What did she think?”

“Didn't seem to care for the longest time. We kept seeing each other as normal. Until one day she stopped returning my calls and texts. No warning whatsoever. I left messages throughout the day then went to our normal hangout that night. She was there-with another man. They looked like we did the night before.”

“Wow. That fast, huh?”

“At the time, I was gobsmacked. I had no idea nothing was wrong. Of course, hindsight tells me otherwise. I was a bloody fool, Emma.”

“Not necessarily. You loved her. Love (or what we think it is) causes us to overlook possibly deadly flaws.”

He nodded with a wistful smile. “Again, quite the perceptive lass.” 

 

The mood lightened after brunch, full of causal strolling in a nearby park and browsing the surrounding shops. It didn't matter what they were doing, Emma would be content. She was even considering inviting him in her apartment. The thought unsettled her because it was indicative of her comfort level with Killian. She knew he wouldn't overstep boundaries. Still, letting a man into her living space was a monumental step for her. She shoved down the chorus of objections racing in her head to disguise her fear. 

 

By late afternoon the couple arrived back in front of her building. They wrapped into another lingering embrace, unwilling to part just yet. Emma enjoyed these moments. He held her with the perfect amount of strength and gentleness paired with the welcoming scent of sea salt and leather.

 

“Thank you, Emma,” he whispered in her ear. 

“What for?”

“Not recoiling and running when you saw my arm.”

She frowned. “Why would I do that?”

“I have a missing appendage. Therefore I'm not whole or worthy of being loved.”

“Excuse my French, but that's the the most bullshit statement I've ever heard. So what if you have scars and jagged edges? That means you've lived.”

“Why do you put so much faith in me, Swan?”

Emma tugged on his leather jacket and pulled him in. It was like she'd been awakened by True Love’s kiss. Pleasure radiated from her head to her toes. This is dangerous. I shouldn't enjoy this so much. Killian responded by running his fingers through her hair. Dammit, you're not helping. You're not supposed to react that way. Ugh, I'm in too deep now. She didn't want to push him away but the emotions were overwhelming her system. Why did I jump in both feet first? 

 

Finally Killian broke off. “Is everything alright, love?”

Damn him and his perception skills. “Yeah. Why?”

“You're tense. Did I do something wrong?”

She stepped back. “No. Listen, today’s been great. But I have to go.”

His face fell instantly. “Oh. I didn't realize you were in such a hurry.”

I'm not. Just a girl who’s scared of her emotions and doesn't know how to express that. She kissed his cheek and rushed into her building.

 

It was invigorating yet maddening how well he knew her. She liked not having to explain her thoughts or motivations since he thoroughly understood. He’d addressed her wounds and kissed them. She’d never experienced such comfort before. At the same time, she’d put herself in an incredibly vulnerable position. One she hadn't been in for a long time. Her initial reaction was to hide. She glanced outside her bedroom window: his car was gone. There goes that opportunity.

 

The power of her feelings for Killian scared her. She couldn't remember the last time a man brought down her defenses like this. Probably Neal, but she was too young and impressionable then. He was the reason the walls were built in the first place. Operating on emotional autopilot the past few years had desensitized her to heightened emotions. Back behind the safety of her walls, she wasn't convinced hiding was the answer. However, she couldn't do anything about it now. This was irreversible.

 

Regardless, Killian’s face haunted her. The hurt and confusion were evident. He must have thought she didn’t enjoy their kiss. Which couldn’t be further from the truth. Not only that, he'd spilled his heart out today, too. And how did she repay him? By running away, the exact thing he'd thanked her for not doing a minute before. She knew it was a shitty way to treat someone. But people hurt her, couldn’t she hurt them back?

 

Over the next few weeks, she realized the fallacy in that thought pattern. Killian hadn’t done a thing wrong. It wasn’t fair to punish him for someone else’s actions. Someone who hadn’t been in her life for a number of years no less. She wanted to apologize, but didn’t know how. He didn’t attempt to contact her, either. Clearly he had interpreted her actions as a rejection.

 

Regardless, she found herself glancing at her phone throughout the day, hoping that this time he had decided to reach out. Guilt resurfaced every time, replaying that moment in her head. She dissected every aspect: from the warmth and ecstasy of his kiss to the record speed her defenses drew their swords.

 

He finally did, two Saturdays after the fact.

I'm singing at open mic night at Chip’s Coffee Bar tonight. Event starts at 7. Would love to see you there.

 

She sighed as she closed the message. Come on Emma, you need to go for closure. You won't carry around guilt from hurting his feelings anymore. Although I'd be sadder than I'd like to admit if this is truly it. We had so much potential. Before I fucked everything up. No, you've already travelled down that road too many times. 

 

“Killian’s singing at Chip’s Coffee tonight.”

Belle raised her brow. “You planning on going?”

“Yeah. You want to come with?”

“If Ruby wants to join, I might. I don’t want to be left behind if you guys wander off.”

Emma snorted. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Belle.”

“Still, you two have issues to air out privately.’”

“That we do. If he’ll even listen to me.”

“I think he’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.”

Emma exhaled in annoyance. “Why are you so infuriatingly optimistic?”

Belle shrugged. “I believe good can exist in any situation.”

Emma walked into the coffee shop alone five minutes before seven. Luckily, the place was dimly lit; no one batted an eye to her entrance. Not even Killian, who was chatting up the shop owner. His scruff lined jaw had been trimmed, showcasing the definition of his features. His left hand was metal and looked more robot than human. Is he going to play the guitar with that?

Turns out he did, and quite well. Killian played two songs. Both had the melancholy vibe which suited his baritone quite nicely. Emma hasn't asked him how long he'd been playing this intrude to. He seemed like a natural who could play anything on the spot. 

“This last song was inspired by a recent event. It's about wanting to take a chance on love with someone who is reluctant. You want to show them it's okay to fall in love cause you’ll be there to catch them. It's called “Not A Bad Thing.”

Emma tensed up. That sounds familiar.

Killian strummed the guitar for the intro then opened his mouth to sing;

“Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow  
And every tomorrow, maybe you’ll let me borrow your heart  
And is it too much to ask for every Sunday  
While we at it throw in every other day to start

I know people make promises all the time  
Then they turn right around and break them  
And someone cuts your heart open with a knife, now you're bleeding  
But I could be that guy to heal it over time  
And I won’t stop until you believe it  
Cause baby you’re worth it.”

I want you to be that guy, Killian. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it.

“Hey.”

Killian looked up from his guitar case. “You actually came.”

“Yeah. You sounded great up there. I couldn't tell you were playing with an artificial limb.”

He shrugged. “Practice, love.”

“Killian, can we talk?”

“Sure.” He answered monotonously.

Shit, I've probably blown it. He's never given me short answers before. 

“We're about two blocks off the harbor if you want to go there.”

“Sounds good.”

 

Unresolved tension weighed on the duo’s minds as they walked to the pier. Emma could tell Killian was hurt; he avoided her gaze with starker facial features than usual. She couldn't blame him; she’d feel the same if the roles were reversed. Still, she hoped her true feelings would reveal themselves and possibly give them another chance.

“What happened?” He asked curtly after they reached the harbor’s edge.

“It's not what you think…”

Killian snorted. “We shared an intimate moment then you backed away like you'd kissed the ugliest toad in the enchanted forest. Am I stupid to conclude you were repulsed?”

“Of course I wasn’t!”

“Then what was it?”

“Don't you know, Killian? That kiss was everything to me! That’s why I ran!”

Killian snapped his head back as his jaw dropped. Clearly, this wasn't the answer he was expecting.

Here goes nothing. “I've spent the last two years going through the motions. One day blurred into the next. Then you show up and light a fire up my ass.”

“You're making it sound like a bad thing.”

“It's not. It's just...the last time I felt that much intensity and passion, things didn't work out so well. And I got scared.” She cleared her throat. “Still a shitty motive, though. I'm truly sorry. You don't deserve being left high and dry.”

“I forgive you. I'm sorry if my actions were too forward and made you uncomfortable.”

“If that were the case, I would have told you a long time ago.”

Killian stepped forward. “Look, Emma. We've both been hurt. I never thought I could get over Milah’s betrayal until I met you. However, everything we need is right in front of us; we just have to be brave enough to see it.”

“I am tired of living in the past. That last song… was it about me?”

He bit his lip. “Aye.”

“You really think I'm worth it?”

“Aye, I do. I'm in this for the long haul, if you'll allow me.”

Emma gazed at him in wonder. How did this amazing man come in my life and start healing these wounds? “I want you to stick around. I’ll support you as you make your next move, tease you about your extensive vocabulary and melt in your arms when I have a bad day.”

“What if I said I'm moving to Boston?”

“Seriously? Just like that?”

“I'd been thinking about it previously, but you gave me the kick in the pants to follow through.”

“You're moving to be closer to me?”

He nodded sharply. “Aye.”

He's truly serious about us. Her lips met his within a matter of seconds. Killian didn't respond at first, stunned by her response. Then he kissed back, wrapping her in his arms. She ran her fingers through his ebony locks. They exchanged consecutive kisses before pressing their foreheads together and locking gazes.

“That was…” he said hesitantly.

Emma flushed. “Not a bad thing. Actually quite good.”

He smiled. “Well then, would you fancy another kiss, love?”

She answered in kind. “Yes, I would.”

Killian initiated this time, stroking her cheek with his thumb. They settled into the contours of each other’s lips with mutual satisfaction. Emma sighed contently. Here is where I’m meant to be. In this moment. With him.


End file.
